This protocol has accrued 17 patients. We have had no problem with patient refusal to be randomized. We have had problems in that many patients have some element of metastatic disease at presentation which makes them ineligible for randomization. We have sent out a flyer and had responses. We are trying to enlist participation by other centers that have a large experience with sarcomas.